LINBUS devices have the ability to interconnect via a local interconnect network (LIN) bus. A LIN interface is an asynchronous serial communications interface used primarily in automobile networks. LIN compatible devices have the ability to provide a selectable master and slave modes, unique synchronization without a quartz crystal or ceramic resonator in both the master and slave modes, and has fully configurable transmission/reception characteristics via special function registers. In existing LINBUS configurations, a single master may be in connection with and communicating with up to twenty slave devices. Since the LINBUS networks are also used to provide interconnections with a plurality of sensors on an automobile, and since the number of sensors on automobiles is greatly increasing with the improved sensing and monitoring technologies available within the modem day automobile, there has arisen a need to have the ability to extend the capabilities of a LINBUS network beyond the twenty slave limit that presently associated with the master. Thus, some means for enabling the increased number of slaves within a particular LINBUS connection would be of great benefit.